familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Velsen
| governing_body = Municipal council | leader_party = D66 | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Franc Weerwind | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 6 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = }} | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = Velsenaar | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postcode | postal_code = 1950–1951, 1970–1992, 2070–2082 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 023, 0251, 0255 | website = | footnotes = }} Velsen ( ) is a municipality in the Netherlands, in the province of North Holland. It is located on both sides of the North Sea Canal. On the north side of the North Sea Canal, in IJmuiden, there is a major steel plant, Tata Steel IJmuiden, formerly known as Koninklijke Hoogovens. The headquarters of the Koninklijke Nederlandse Redding Maatschappij is located in IJmuiden. The Kennemerstrand beach on the south side of the canal is at the end of the Kennemerboulevard, which runs south of the Seaport Marina. To the south is the beach of Bloemendaal aan Zee. In between is a nude beach. Population centres The municipality of Velsen consists of the following cities, towns, villages and/or districts: * on the north of the North Sea Canal: ** Velsen-Noord, and a part of IJmuiden (Corus), * on the south of the North Sea Canal: ** Velsen-Zuid, Driehuis, IJmuiden, Santpoort-Noord, Santpoort-Zuid and Velserbroek, and the parts Oosterbroek and Buitenhuizen of the recreation area Spaarnwoude. Dutch topographic map of the municipality of Velsen, June 2015 Transport In Velsen, there are the following connections across the North Sea Canal: * A railway tunnel between the railway stations of Driehuis and Beverwijk. * Road tunnels, from north to south: ** Wijker Tunnel ** Velser Tunnel next to the railway tunnel. * A ferry www.connexxion.nl * A road across the lock complex * Railway stations: Driehuis, Santpoort Noord, Santpoort Zuid Also there is the Fast Flying Ferry to Amsterdam. www.connexxion.nl There used to be a railway link between IJmuiden and Amsterdam, the IJmondlijn until 1999, when it was closed. Local government The municipal council of Velsen consists of 33 seats, which are divided now (2010) as follows: * PvdA - 5 seats * VVD - 5 seats * VL - 5 seats * D66V - 5 seats * LGV - 4 seats * CDA - 3 seats * GL - 2 seats * SP - 2 seats * CU - 1 seat * independent member - 1 seat History The ruins of a Roman naval base at Velsen are believed to be ancient Flevum, which is listed as Phleoum, Romanized to Phleum, in Ptolemy (2.10). Twin towns Velsen is twinned with the port city of Galle in southern Sri Lanka and city of Bergisch Gladbach in the west of Germany. References External links * *Official website Category:Velsen Category:Municipalities of North Holland Category:Port cities and towns of the North Sea